This Life We Share
by DearlyFictitious
Summary: During one of his bouts of rage, Laxus does something he'll regret for the rest of his life. Guiltridden, he'll do just about anything to make things right. He owes it not only to Natsu, but to himself. Rated T for language and blood. OOC characters and AU. SPORADIC UPDATES!


**This Life We Share**

 ***peeks from under bed sheets* Heya, how goes it?**

 **I admit it, I am a huge procrastinator and have yet to update** **His Mercenary** **and** **And Then There Was Light** **fics. So you're probs wondering why I'm even writing this is the first place? Well, I'm testing the waters with Natsu and Laxus.**

 **This will not be a slash, as stated above I want to see how I can write dynamics between Natsu, Laxus, and other guild members and this prewritten plot just happened to fit the mold.**

 **If it isn't obvious, this is an AU fic and there will definitely be some OOC characters. I also can't see this being more than five chapters max, so this will be a short fic.**

 ***hides back under bed sheets***

 **I do believe a disclaimer is in order:** **DearlyFictitious** **does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima sensei. I make absolutely no profit from this, it is purely for entertainment purposes.**

 **I'm going to go with the idea that Natsu is nine years old when he joins the guild and Laxus is six years older. This will be two years after he joins, making Natsu eleven and Laxus seventeen.**

 _ **Warnings: Blood, swearing, and angst**_.

I was so fucking mad that I didn't realize what had happened until his blood curdling scream tore through the air. I turned around and stared in horror as I saw Natsu collapse on the ground wide eyed with blood gurgling out of his mouth and twitching.

It was as if time slowed by to a crawl.

Is this real? Did that really just happen?

He extended a small bloodied hand in a weak plea for help and I instantly moved into action. Gently as I could, I cradled him against my chest, not caring that he was staining my shirt or that the burnt smell of his clothing was travelling up my nose and ran as fast as I could back to the guild, not even daring to think about using my _lightning body_ to get us there faster.

I was doing my best to jump as smoothly as possible over fallen trees and jagged rocks in the forest. What was Natsu even doing here in the first place? I glanced down at the small body in my arms. Was he actually serious when he said he lived out there by himself?

Halfway there strong spasms started to rock through him and I had to stop and turn him to his side so that the blood that was pooling in his mouth could leak out.

" _L-laag-laag_ " he tried to croak out but ended up coughing and dry heaving violently. Oh god what was that horrible rattling sound? I glanced down and saw more of the crimson substance hit the ground.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!There was so much of it coming out, that I was afraid he had already inhaled some and it was already in his lungs because of my dumb ass.

I doubled my efforts, ignoring all the townsfolk around me and kicked down both doors of the guild hall, startling everyone inside.

"Someone help! Anyone!" Even though my pride was that last thing I was thinking of, I could still feel it bristle underneath as my voice cracked humiliatingly in front of everyone, " _Please!_ " I clamped my eyes shut and kept begging for someone to help the child in my arms.

I could feel movement and hear voices around me, Macao's being the most prominent amongst them. My head was pounding so hard that I hardly noticed when someone came and slid Natsu from my grasp. With that weight taken from me, my legs gave out and I slumped to the floor on my hands and knees gasping for breath.

 _ **OhgodIkilledhimOhgodIkilledhimOhgodIkilledhimIfuckingkilledhim**_ kept on playing over and over in my head. I started to hyperventilate and get dizzy, something wet land on the back of my clenched hand and at first I thought it was more blood but then through my hazy vision, I registered the fact that I was crying in front of the entire guild.

"Laxus" a deep and wizened voice called out to me. I looked up and managed to catch the expression on his face mid-turn.

Pity.

And fuck I wasn't ready for that.

Feeling was somehow brought back to my limbs and I was able to follow him upstairs into his office.

I remember only being in here barely an hour ago, we'd had one our worst fights ever about my attitude and it somehow spiraled back to him banishing Ivan. I could feel the groove marks my fingers had left on this chair earlier on my palms, and suddenly I remembered why I was back here in the first place.

I was just so goddamn frustrated. He was always nagging and breathing down my neck. It was almost like he wanted to find an excuse to kick me out of the Guild! I threw myself out the window after calling him every foul thing under the sun and stormed into the forest.

My plan was to gather the Thunder Legion and get the hell out of Magnolia to do some unregistered jobs for a while after blowing off some steam in the forest. I plunged myself deep into a dark and secluded area and completely wreaked havoc.

I demolished everything in my path and bellowed loud enough to rival the thunder rolling in the skies above. Animals were scattering everywhere trying to escape my wrath, I didn't even consider the small rustling noise near me to be anything but another terrified creature.

And that was a fatal mistake.

In a blind, rage induced high, I released a massive bolt from my body and let it tear up the remaining foliage.

Including Natsu.

I covered my ears with my hands and tried my best to shrink in on myself and disappear, but his screams kept replaying in my head. I started to shake and hear my heart pounding in my head- _ **OhgodIkilledhimOhgodIkilledhimOhgodIkilledhi-**_

Two warm and calloused hands gently touched my face and I stopped breathing to look into familiar eyes.

"Laxus. Look at me." When I did, I didn't see any trace of the anger and disappointment I was used to, but of care and concern. He looked like my old Grandpa I know and love.

"Geezer?"

"Are you alright my boy?"

I blinked in shock, "Wha-? What about Natsu?"

"As of right now, I'm not too sure. Porlyusica is doing her best to stabilize his condition." My breath hitched and he hastily added, "In order to help him, I need to know exactly what happened. All of it."

I grit my teeth and told him everything, down to the damage, and including all of my thoughts. During the whole story he sat there in stony silence. He would occasionally nod his head, but nothing more.

"And then after I heard the bush near me move, I-I let loose one of my stronger bolts and well…" I couldn't bear to finish. Everyone knew what happened afterwards. "Gramps, I think I really fucked up this time."

He sighed deeply, "You sure did m'boy." I looked away in shame.

Just as I was about to spiral into another depression, the office doors exploded open and the Thunder Legion burst in.

"Laxus!" Freed cried. He, Ever, and Bicks launched themselves on me and we all tumbled to the floor. "We know it wasn't your fault!"

"Get off me." I growled and rubbed where spot my head hit the floor and froze, "Wait, _what?_ "

"You heard right, nobody in the guild thinks you attacked Natsu on purpose!" Bickslow confirmed with his babies chanting _'yeah nobody!'_ behind him.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"No it's true!" Evergreen cried, "We only heard about it a little while ago, but when we got here and everyone told us what happened; that was the consensus!"

"You guys...I nearly killed him."

Freed gripped my arm, "Laxus, listen. We all know it was you who hurt him, but we also know damn well you would never do it intentionally!" his hold on my bicep tightened and he looked me straight in the eye, "Have more faith in us Laxus, like we have in you!"

"He's right y'know." We all turned to see Macao leaning against the door frame, "We're not naïve enough to just think one sidedly about what happened. Even if you act like a grade A asshole, well, you're still _our_ asshole, so get used to it kiddo."

"Well gee thanks a lot." I groaned in annoyance.

Just as the atmosphere was lightening up in the room, I heard a distant patter of quick feet and turned to the window to see something racing our way. We opened the window and saw Jet hunched over on his knees breathing hard.

"Guys! ***pant pant*** It's! ***pant*** 'bout Natsu!"

My heart stopped.

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for taking time to read the first chapter of** **This Life We Share** **! Now, I'm thinking this fic could go two different ways, each one would work fine, so you'll have to stay tuned to find out what happens :)**

 **This is also my first time writing in 1st person POV. Lemme know how I did!**

 **IMPORTANT INFO FOR YOUR EVERYDAY LIFE! ~lol not really, but please read:**

 **Some of you may recognise my pen name** **DearlyFictitious** **or** _ **DF**_ **from another series/fandom. I'm one of the co-authors of a fic in the PJatO fandom called** **Bonding** **by** **and I have some great news!**

 **BONDING WILL RETURN IN MID OCTOBER 2018!**

 **I got the okay from to take custody of the story and I will be re-posting it here on my profile! I'm definitely gonna revamp and edit some things, but overall, it should be the same fic you all know and love!**

 **And yeah, I just shamelessly promoted myself, WATCHA GONNA DO 'BOUT IT?!**

 _ **Loveandhugs from me! DF**_


End file.
